one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Dipper Pines vs Phineas
Dipper Pines vs Phineas (Gravity Falls vs Phineas and Ferb) Writer: ZombieSlayer23 Intro Dipper Pines vs Phineas is ZombieSlayer23's 7th Off Season Bonus Battles!!! It's the battle of the genius kids who helped save the world!!!! Which one will win! Pre Fight Dipper had just discovered that their were such things as teleportation! As soon as he heard about this, he creates a Time Machine! After months of his creation, he had finished it! Dipper tested this out and sent Mabel to go to a different state. After Mabel was sent their, Dipper sent her back, but Mabel wasn't in the Machine. OH NO! She could't come back! Dipper quickly sent himself back to the state she was in, and found himself standing next to Mabel. Mabel was being terrorized by Phineas. Phineas: Are you some kind of alien from a different planet? Mabel: *crying* NO! I am only from a different state my- Dipper: Hey! Back off my sister! Phineas: If you guys are aliens, you are in disguise! Prepare to be beatean! I am the best kid creator on Earth. Dipper: Woah! No you are not! I am! I discovered secrets about Gravity Falls you could not even have imagined! Phineas: Prove you are the smartest! Dipper: Your getting on my nerves! BRAINS, BRAINS, BRAINS, BLAH! FIGHT! Fight!!! Dipper quickly grabbed his book and slammed it into Phineas. Phineas was slammed backwards into his remote control baseball mitt and ball. Phineas controlled the ball to slam into Dipper's face, Dipper's eye turning purple. As Dipper got up, Phineas kneed Dipper in the face. Dipper yelled in anger and leaped into a tree. Phineas was surprised. Phineas: So, your mad move is retreat?! Dipper looked in his Journal to see if their was something to help him win this fight. Dipper found in his journal a Death Crystal that once the crystal hit someone, that person would instantly turn into ashes and die. Dipper grabbed the crystal and leaped out of the tree. Phineas was punched into Perry's lair where he found more of his inventions. Phineas got into his Superhero suit and flung himself at Dipper. Phineas developed a series of kicks and punches which blasted Dipper back into Ferb's backyard. Dipper swung his crystal at the suit, but the suit smacked the crystal out of Dipper's hand and into the grass. Phineas then smashed the crystal with his feet. Before Dipper could say "NOOOO!" he was punched into the house. As Dipper flipped through his journal he saw his Length Flashlight. Dipper quickly turned the setting on "Tall" and flashed the flashlight on him. Dipper quickly turned into this ginormous version of him and swung his fist at Phineas. Phineas didn't even have time to react. Dipper slammed his fist into the suit, breaking it and shattering pieces everywhere. Dipper then lifted Phineas into the air and threw him. Dipper charged a punch, and once Phineas was in reach, Dipper punches the hardest he could on Phineas, splattering blood and bones everywhere. K.O!!!!!!! Isabella: Phineas! Mabel: I don't think so Mrs. Lady! Mabel grabbed her Grappling Hook and shot it at Isabella's head. The hook tangled around Isabella's throat and choked her until she died. Dipper: Come on, before something bad happens! Dipper just realized his machine was broken. Dipper: Oh, Great. Dipper heard a message on his phone and it was from Stan. Stan said he was waiting for them outside with his car. Dipper and Mabel quickly got in it and drove off before anyone knew 2 kids died today. Conclusion This Melee's Victory Goes To... Dipper Pines!!!!!! Category:ZombieSlayer23 Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Male-only battles Category:'Hero Vs. Hero' themed ONE MINUTE MELEEs Category:West only themed One Minute Melees Category:'TV Shows' themed One Minute Melees